


part of the solution

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is worried about meeting Enjolras' other best friend - right until he discovers that Enjolras' other best friend is a <i>secret nerd</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	part of the solution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ferretrade](http://ferretrade.tumblr.com/)'s prompt of Courfeyrac being a huge science nerd and Combeferre finding out and being totally enamored.

Combeferre is nervous. He doesn't _get_ nervous, he doesn't get scared—he doesn't even get startled when his four year old brothers sneak up and pounce on him any more. Except he's nervous now and he hates it, hates how his stomach is twisting and his palms are sweating and he must at least be doing a good job of hiding it because Enjolras doesn't notice at all. Enjolras is beaming at him and taking him by the arm, pulling him along, talking about how he can't wait for Combeferre to meet—

Courfeyrac. Combeferre has spent the entire train ride to Paris mentally going over everything he's been told over the past few years about Enjolras' other best friend. Combeferre and Enjolras grew up together in the same town, but then Enjolras' family had moved away just as they were getting into their teens. Courfeyrac never replaced Combeferre, Enjolras made sure of that, made sure that they kept in frequent contact, but Courfeyrac's family travelled a lot during the holidays so every time Combeferre went to Paris during the school break to see Enjolras, he would miss meeting his other best friend.

Now, however…

Combeferre is going to study in Paris and it had been Enjolras' suggestion that the three of them share an apartment, considering that they're all attending the same university. Meaning that finally, Combeferre is going to meet Courfeyrac. The same Courfeyrac who is loud and outgoing, who smiles easily and makes friends easily and drags Enjolras out to parties, who knows everyone, everywhere and, according to Enjolras, is the entire reason that he has a social life at all.

Thinking back to their days as young boys, Combeferre can't help but to think about how the two of them only ever stuck to their own company. They were both quiet and serious unless they were arguing with other people. Combeferre knows that his parents hoped it would change once Enjolras left, but he still feels more or less the same, and while he still gets along with Enjolras without a problem, he's worried that it won't be the same with Courfeyrac.

They're meeting at a café and it must be one that they regularly go to, if Enjolras' ease as he walks through it is any indication. He nods in greeting to staff as they walk past, leading to a table at the back. Combeferre swallows nervously as they approach it, already seeing Courfeyrac sitting there. 

Enjolras has shown Combeferre photos in the past. Combeferre already knows that Courfeyrac is incredibly attractive and he's even more so in real life. If it weren't for the nerves, Combeferre might even appreciate it.

"Combeferre!" Courfeyrac stands, giving him the same easy grin that Combeferre has seen in countless photos. 

When they shake hands, however, Combeferre can't help but notice that Courfeyrac's palm is sweaty too. He considers the fact that perhaps he's not the only one feeling nervous and that's enough to make his tight-lipped smile turn into a genuine one. Courfeyrac must notice, by the way his shoulders subtly relax. Combeferre purposefully takes the seat opposite Courfeyrac, so that they're directly facing each other. Enjolras smiles at them both, sitting beside Combeferre.

"It's good to finally meet you," Courfeyrac says, and sounds like he means it. "I'm really sorry that I haven't had the chance to meet you until now. Every time I came home from a family trip and Enjolras told me that I missed you coming up to Paris _again_ , I'd feel terrible. Except my mother's twin sister lives in Spain, so we _have_ to go, every single year."

Combeferre smiles. "If it was cheaper and easier to get to India, I'm certain my parents would make that a yearly tradition too. As it is, they settle for going every three years. It's not too bad."

One of the waitresses comes by to take their orders and by the time their coffees arrive, they're discussing what they're studying at university. Like Enjolras, Courfeyrac is intending on studying law and just like Enjolras, he's planning on using it to make a change in the world.

"I can't understand how people can have a look at the world around them and be content not to make a change," Courfeyrac says, with a spark in his eyes that makes Combeferre smile. "There's so much wrong with what goes on and—well, you know how the saying goes. If you're not part of the solution, then you're part of the precipitate."

"I'm not sure that's how the saying goes," Enjolras speaks up with a frown, but Combeferre snickers, bending over his coffee mug and trying to muffle his laughter with his hand. 

Courfeyrac's expression brightens, and he gives Combeferre a brilliant smile. Combeferre would call it breathless, if not for the fact that he _already_ can't breathe because his snickers have turned into full-on laughter now, his shoulders shaking as he tries to reign himself back in.

"It wasn't _that_ funny," Enjolras says, even though he's grinning. He turns to Courfeyrac. "And here I thought you _hated_ chemistry. All science subjects, for that matter."

"I only hated that we were being tested on them," Courfeyrac corrects. "Also, I hated our teacher. But then we finished school and I happened to see a documentary on cell biology on TV and I've kind of. Been watching science documentaries ever since?"

Enjolras lets out an exasperated laugh, rubbing a hand over his face. "Whenever you mentioned you were up late watching things and I asked you what you were watching, you'd reply, _oh, you know, just things_ and… I did not assume you meant science documentaries, Courfeyrac."

Combeferre, who has finally managed to stop laughing, snickers again. "There's no shame in watching science documentaries, you know. I'm a fan of them myself."

Courfeyrac's smile grows even wider. "Really?" 

"Combeferre's a nerd, you're a secret nerd, you're going to get along wonderfully," Enjolras says, not even making an attempt to hide his delight. 

"Yeah," Combeferre decides. "Sorry Enjolras, but I'm keeping your friend. I'll share if I have to."

"You have to," Enjolras replies. "But I'm very pleased to hear it."

—«·»—

Predictably, the three of them move in together. All of Combeferre's concerns about how the dynamic would be between the three of them are gone from their first meeting and they simply don't return. Courfeyrac is outgoing, but not overbearing. He's friendly and he's tactile, but never imposing. He likes letting people know that he cares, and it's unthinkable that Combeferre ever feared that they wouldn't get along.

Enjolras has never really had the patience to sit down and watch long shows, but documentary nights are a quickly established tradition between Combeferre and Courfeyrac, usually on nights that Enjolras spends studying in the university library. They'll pick anything, from microbiology to astrophysics and they'll sit down, eager to learn, eager to share their thoughts with each other. 

Combeferre's steadily-growing crush on Courfeyrac doesn't become a problem, because Combeferre refuses to let it. He pushes it back down whenever it threatens to surface and focuses on enjoying what he has with Courfeyrac, because that in itself is special. It's rare enough that Combeferre would make a best friend in his childhood and keep in touch despite the distance and _still_ be so close to them. It's even rarer that he would now have _two_ best friends, who help him to grow in entirely different ways while the three of them still have so much in common. Combeferre is thankful for this, and he knows better than to push.

Except Courfeyrac is friendly and gorgeous, and it goes without saying that others notice it too. Each and every time Courfeyrac comes home with a new story about how he was asked on a date by someone in class, in the coffee line, while he was walking around campus, Combeferre feels his stomach twist with jealousy and the sudden urge to _do something_ , but he never quite knows what, and it's always abated by the fact that Courfeyrac never seems to accept them. Perhaps he's not interested in dating, the way that Enjolras has never been, and that's fine too. Combeferre won't push for information until Courfeyrac is ready to divulge it.

Only, it doesn't stop happening, and every time Courfeyrac comes back with another story, he'll give Combeferre a funny look. Combeferre doesn't understand it, but he makes sure to keep his face blank anyway, worried that Courfeyrac has begun to notice the relief he feels at the fact that not one of these dates have been accepted.

They're about halfway through their first semester at university when they're having their usual documentary night. They both have exams around the corner, but they've agreed that sticking to their normal routine will not only give themselves a break from studying, but will keep them relaxed enough that they can focus on their books later. 

Courfeyrac leans into Combeferre's side, as he always does, and before Combeferre hits play, he clears his throat.

"I have a question." 

Combeferre turns to him. "Yes?"

"What if I wanted documentary nights to be documentary _dates_?"

Combeferre's eyes widen, but he speaks before Courfeyrac can panic. "That depends on what you mean by a documentary date. What would they entail?"

"Us, sitting on our couch," Courfeyrac replies quietly, "nice and comfortable, with easily accessible snacks. Good documentaries, good company, good discussions afterwards."

"That sounds a lot like what we're already doing," Combeferre points out with a small smile.

"Oh," Courfeyrac says, lips pursed in thought before he adds, "but maybe with cuddling, too."

With a soft chuckle, Combeferre wraps his arm around Courfeyrac, pulling him even closer. Courfeyrac immediately leans into him with a smile.

"Like this?" Combeferre asks. He squeezes Courfeyrac's arm. "Anything else?"

"Kissing?" Courfeyrac asks hopefully. "If you want?"

"I do," Combeferre murmurs, leaning in so that his nose brushes with Courfeyrac's. "I definitely want that."

Courfeyrac's smile widens. "Good."

They kiss, with their arms around each other, as they sit on the couch. They kiss intermittently as they watch the documentary too, and when it's over, and they're still kissing when Enjolras comes home from the library. 

"Oh." Enjolras looks between the two of them, paused in the entrance of their apartment for a moment, before he smiles and keeps walking past them, to his room. "It's about time. Nerds."

Turning to each other, Combeferre and Courfeyrac both laugh. Documentary nights are a great idea. Documentary dates are even better.


End file.
